


Perspektywa powietrzna

by vanitachi



Series: Packa na muchy [5]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitachi/pseuds/vanitachi
Summary: Carina Barbossa odbudowuje zakład kartograficzny, Elizabeth Turner wspomina stare dzieje, widma przeszłości wracają z przyszłości. Do tego żylasta kaczka, Weber czytający Nietzschego i Jack Sparrow, który historykiem sztuki nie zostanie.





	Perspektywa powietrzna

Odbudowa zakładu kartograficznego Swift i Synowie, obecnie przemianowanego na Swift i Wspólnicy, miała kilka etapów. Najpierw trzeba było rozebrać to, co zostało z poprzedniego budynku, starając się nie połamać nieuszkodzonych desek. Złośliwy los chciał, że jedyną w pełni zachowaną ścianą była ta frontowa, ze skandalicznie obskurancką tabliczką, której nowa współwłaścicielka nie zamierzała tolerować nawet minuty dłużej, niż było to absolutnie konieczne. Dlatego po spisaniu umowy z Baldwinem Swiftem Seniorem w obecności notariusza i dwóch światków Carina Barbossa chwyciła za obcęgi.  
– Ja to zrobię! – Henry Turner próbował wyrwać jej z rąk potencjalnie niebezpieczne narzędzie. W efekcie mało nie stracił palca.  
– Wystarczy lekko podważyć gwoździe – wyjaśniła Carina.  
– Taki miałem zamiar – jęknął Henry.  
Wiedział, że w przedsiębiorstwie Swift i Wspólnicy będzie odgrywać rolę zaplecza logistycznego i chłopca na posyłki, miał jednak nadzieję, że przynajmniej w czasie odbudowy zakładu jego udział okaże się znaczniejszy. Potrzebowali rąk do pracy. Owszem, robotników, jak i zresztą niezbędne materiały, opłacili częściowo z funduszy Baldwina Swifta, częściowo ze spieniężonego posagu Cariny. Przynajmniej jakiegoś ułamka tego posagu. Henry przekonywał, że za notatki należące do samego Galileusza otrzymają z Królewskiego Towarzystwa Astronomicznego trzy razy więcej niż za najpiękniejszy i najokazalszy rubin u jakiegokolwiek jubilera, więc jeśli Carina naprawdę chce zostawić sobie jakąś pamiątkę po ojcu, korzystniej byłoby sprzedać dziennik, a zachować kamień. Jednak napotkał w tej materii zdecydowany opór. Z tego i kilku innych powodów wstępnie zarysowany plan finansowy wymagał kilku poważnych korekt – na przykład nie udało się wykupić udziałów Baldwina Juniora i jego brata Basila, którzy siłą rzeczy zostali współwłaścicielami, choć już nie inwestorami przedsięwzięcia. O zakupie nowocześniejszego sprzętu mogli jedynie pomarzyć, a grawimetr okazał się wręcz nieuzasadnionym kaprysem. Należało natomiast zatrudnić kreślarzy, którzy w skleconej naprędce suterenie zajmowali się korektą starych map. Henry postanowił, że odgruzowywanie terenu weźmie na swoje barki – w efekcie już dwa razy miał nastawiane ramię i stanowczy zakaz zbliżania się ręcznego dźwigu, który zresztą bardzo sprawnie obsługiwała Olive Swift, pani Baldwinowa. Ta korpulentna kobieta na gwiazdach znała się jak kura na pieprzu, ale stolarkę i aprowizację ogarniała bez zarzutu, nieco odciążając uwijającą się jak ukropie Carinę, która niemal w całości wzięła na siebie reperowanie sprzętu, wydawała polecenia robotnikom pogłębiającym fundamenty pracowni, konsultowała ze starym Swiftem kwestie zamówień złożonych przed niefortunnym incydentem bankowym i rozważała sprzedaż druków ulotnych z mapą nieba okolicy, aby nadać ich zakładowi odpowiedniego rozgłosu.  
Biegający z taczkami i cegłówką Henry uważał, że Carina bierze na siebie zbyt wiele. Na początku był też nieco rozgoryczony, że w tym całym zamieszaniu dziewczyna prawie go nie dostrzega. Nie wiedział jednak, jak rozpaczliwie ona sama potrzebuje zajęcia dla swoich rąk i myśli. Ich wspólna przyszłość, o którą tak skrzętnie zabiegała, była jedynym schronieniem przed przeszłością. Panna Barbossa dwoiła się więc i troiła, proponowała poprawki i wycofywała się z nich rakiem („Skoro ci ignoranci chcą powiesić tę mapę nad kominkiem, a nie żeglować według niej, brak jednej czy dwóch wysp nie zrobi im specjalnej różnicy.”), kreśliła plany i przekreślała je, i tylko czasem, gdy pochylała się nad rejestrem wydatków, Olive dyskretnie podawała jej chusteczkę, mówiąc:  
– Chyba się panience oczy pocą.  
Nauka i praca były jedynymi znanymi Carinie lekarstwami na pocące się oczy. Uwalniały od poczucia bezradności, wyznaczały cel i wskazywały drogę do niego. Jeszcze nigdy nie zawiodły Cariny. Nigdy dotąd. Teraz Olive okrywała jej dygoczące ramiona pledem i mruczała:  
– Panienka musi odpocząć. Zmarzła panienka.  
– To tylko zmęczenie – powtarzała Carina.  
Wciąż nie mogła się pogodzić ze śmiercią Jacka. Polubiła go bardziej, niż byłaby skłonna przyznać, nawet sama przed sobą. Najbardziej ceniła jego spryt, inteligencję, zdolność odnajdywania się w każdej sytuacji i łatwość, z jaką przyswajał nowe informacje. Przez ten krótki czas, który spędzili razem, zdążyła go wielu rzeczy nauczyć, sama również otrzymała od niego kilka ważnych lekcji. Na wspomnienie jego ciemnych, błyszczących oczu Carinie topniało serce. A co najważniejsze, był ostatnią więzią łączącą ją z bezpowrotnie utraconym ojcem.  
Co do Jacka Sparrowa, to jemu również współczuła, owszem. Ale był piratem i bynajmniej nie poznała go od najlepszej strony. Nie życzyła mu źle, ale to zdecydowanie małpka, nie pirat, zasługiwała na więcej szacunku i współczucia. Dlaczego ona również musiała odejść? Przecież Carina odwiedzała Jacka tak często, przynosiła mu świeże, soczyste jabłka, które sama obierała i kroiła. Czy to możliwe, żeby jej Jack tak bardzo przywiązał się do tamtego Jacka? Że to ze smutku? Nie, wykluczone. Małpka była stanowczo zbyt inteligentna na takie sentymenty. Więc dlaczego… Dlaczego…?  
Carina zerwała się na równe nogi, zrzucając pled Olive i mało nie rozchlapując inkaustu z kałamarza. Czemu nie zrozumiała tego wcześniej? Przygryzła dolną wargę. Musi się uspokoić. W pracowni jest tylko ten stary dureń, znaczy inwestor, poprzedni właściciel. Nie wolno jej okazywać wzburzenia. To nie jego sprawa. Ale wszystko w niej krzyczało i wyło. „Oszukali nas! Oszukali!”. Wiedziała, że nie zdoła skupić uwagi na planach ani chwili dłużej. Dzwony na mieście zaczynały bić dwunastą. To świetny moment, aby pod byle pretekstem pobiec do Elizabeth… znaczy do Henry’ego i jego rodziców. I wszystko im wyjaśnić. Wyjaśnić, że padli ofiarą najgorszego kłamstwa w tej historii. Rozpaczliwie szukała w głowie dobrej wymówki, aby rzucić plany w kąt i biec do domu Turnerów. A jednocześnie musiała jakoś uporać się z konkluzją, która spadła na jej barki jak wór cementu. À propos cementu, to czy Henry nie miał go przypadkiem…  
Carina podniosła wzrok i napotkała spojrzenie Elizabeth. Zamrugała. Czyżby jej samej groziła utrata zmysłów? Ale nie… Smukła sylwetka wciąż tam była, na placu budowy, kilkadziesiąt metrów od Cariny. Elizabeth próbowała złapać oddech. Nie przyszła tu. Przybiegła.  
– Co się stało? – Carina ruszyła w stronę kobiety, starając się zachować spokój.  
– Henry stracił przytomność. – W głosie Elizabeth nie usłyszała strachu, ale zaczerwienione oczy mówiły więcej. To zdarzało się już trzeci raz. Bynajmniej nie dlatego, że chłopak nie nawykł do noszenia desek i gruzu. Owszem, Carina szybko zauważyła, że w familii Turnerów to raczej panie noszą spodnie. I że wchodząc do ich rodziny, musi się liczyć z konsekwencjami. Henry ze swoją śliczną główką nabitą wszelkiej maści zabobonami bywał dziecięco naiwny i nie raz, nie dwa dałby się ocyganić na cenie zaprawy, gdyby nie dyskretna pomoc jego wiernej wspólniczki (i nie tylko wspólniczki, chociaż, jak skonstatowała Carina z pewnym zdumieniem, to pomijając ich drugie spotkanie, to pod szubienicą, Henry był raczej chłopcem skromnym, mało wyrywnym, i trzymał ręce przy sobie). Carina znała się na gwiazdach, ale stąpała twardo po ziemi, za to Henry zawsze chodził z głową w chmurach. Trudno jednak byłoby nazwać młodego żołnierza marynarki słabeuszem czy wymoczkiem. No i akurat jemu żaden gorset nie utrudniał oddychania. A więc nie była to kwestia niedotlenienia, z którą sama musiała się zmagać, dyskretnie, ale stanowczo poluzowując krępujące ją obyczaje i fiszbiny. Carinę ogarnęły złe przeczucia.  
– A ma gorączkę? Jakieś obrzęki, zaczerwienienia, wysypkę? Puls w normie?  
– Trochę niski, ale u niego to żadne novum – opowiedział Elizabeth. Przejście do szczegółów medycznych nie stanowiło dla troskliwej matki żadnego problemu. Kiedyś, dawno, jeszcze, jak sama mawiała, w poprzednim życiu, damy z towarzystwa miały za złe Elizabeth, że mdleje tak rzadko i niechętnie. Jednak pani Turnerowa, wówczas jeszcze panna Swann, szybko zrozumiała, że omdlenia raczej odciągają uwagę od zasadniczego problemu, niż go rozwiązują. I nauczyła się mdleć tylko wtedy, gdy w danym momencie faktycznie najkorzystniejsze było odwrócenie czyjejś uwagi. – Medyk był u nas już dwukrotnie. Powiedział, że to zwykłe przemęczenie – zapewniła. Gdyby nie ściskała przy tym dłoni Cariny tak kurczowo, dziewczyna może by i uwierzyła, tak jak wierzyła Olive.  
– A waszym zdaniem, to co mu jest?  
Elizabeth lekko zmarszczyła brwi i dała znak oczyma. Carina rzuciła jakieś umiarkowanie skruszone „Ja na dzisiaj kończę” i jeszcze kilka uwag, propozycji czy równie słabo zakamuflowanych poleceń i rozkazów w kierunku grupki robotników oraz samego Swifta, po czym oddaliła się, trzymając przyszłą teściową pod ramię. Ten drobny gest zażyłości miał być również zabezpieczeniem na wypadek, gdyby któraś z nich faktycznie zaczęła osuwać się na ziemię. Choć obie należały do kobiet, które chętnie odrzucają przesądy, zwłaszcza te mieszczańskie, ich stosunek do wspominanej instytucji gorsetu był nadal dość skomplikowany. Owszem, cholerstwo powodowało poważny ucisk, przemieszczanie się narządów wewnętrznych, groziło też prawdziwym złamaniem żeber. Z medycznego punktu widzenia zasługiwało na stanowcze potępienie. Ale też korzystnie wpływało na proporcje talii, bioder i piersi. A to matematyka, nie medycyna, jest królową nauk. Tak więc pani Turner, niegdyś córka ambasadora, dziś – kowalowa, oraz Carina Barbossa, niegdyś sierota wychowana przez zakonnice, dziś współwłaścicielka odbudowywanego zakładu kartograficznego, miały pewien problem ze stanowczym odcięciem się od tej zgubnej praktyki. Dlatego też musiały liczyć się z ryzykiem, że w takich warunkach któraś z nich zasłabnie. Oczywiście obie za punkt honoru stawiały sobie trzymać się prosto, dumnie i dzielnie – nawet z gorsetem.  
Dopiero gdy odbudowywany zakład Swifta i Wspólników zniknął im z oczu, podjęły przerwaną rozmowę.  
– Ja też... uważam… – Elizabeth była już nieco zdyszana. – Ja też uważam, że to przemęczenie.  
– Naprawdę? – Carina zamrugała. – Przecież Henry to młody, zdrowy chłopak… – zapewniła, w ostatniej chwili gryząc się w język, by nie dodać „tylko nieśmiały jak panna na wydaniu”.  
– Owszem. – Elizabeth nie miała w tej kwestii wątpliwości. – Ale ostatnio naprawdę nie dosypia.  
Wbrew swojej woli Carina zaczerwieniła się po czubki uszu i mało nie potknęła na jednej z rozoranych uliczek Saint Martin. Po incydencie z uciekającym bankiem burmistrz Dix podał się do dymisji, a chętnych na sprzątanie tego całego pobojowiska raczej nie było. Należało więc patrzeć pod nogi.  
– Chyba pani nie myśli, że to z mojej winy?! – krzyknęła Carina (tylko z zaskoczenia, tylko dlatego, że straciła równowagę!).  
– Oczywiście, że nie – odparła bez namysłu pani Turnerowa, a panna Barbossa nie mogła pojąć, czemu owo „oczywiście” bardziej ubodło ją, niż uspokoiło. Owszem, ona i Henry mieli masę spraw na głowie. Najpierw odbudowa zakładu, potem dopiero dom – albo chociaż przybudówka – na ich własny użytek, a ślub nie zając, nie ucieknie. Państwo Turnerowie powitali Carinę z otwartymi ramionami, zapewne na fali entuzjazmu, że rodzina znów w komplecie, i nawet się powiększa. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy wcześniej Carina wolałaby umrzeć, niż zadawać się z ludźmi tak spolegliwie i przez palce patrzącymi na morskie gusła, a także niedopuszczalny piracki proceder. Tyle że w życiu panny Smyth sporo się pozmieniało. A skoro jej doświadczenia były empiryczne i nawet mierzalne, musiała zweryfikować kilka wcześniejszych hipotez. I chociaż nie śpieszyła się przed ołtarz, za sprawą spotkania z ojcem poczuła, jak bardzo brakuje jej ludzi, których mogłaby nazwać rodziną. Państwo Turnerowie przyjęli ją jak córkę, a pokrewne charaktery sprawiły, że w Elizabeth Carina, tak nieufna wobec ludzi, znalazła nie tylko matkę, ale i przyjaciółkę. Czasami, w chwilach poważniejszej refleksji, Carina podejrzewała nawet, że w tej całej kabale jej śliczny Henry odrywa rolę drugoplanową. Chłopak był ujmująco troskliwy, szczery i, na szczęście, dość oczytany i wygadany, aby dało się z nim porozmawiać na poziomie. Oraz naprawdę przystojny, nie ukrywajmy. Jednocześnie Carina wiedziała, że wszystkie naprawdę bliskie interakcje zawdzięczali piratom, zombie albo nadgorliwym urzędnikom, próbującym posłać ich na szafot. Było jeszcze kilka czulszych wyznań i nawet jeden pocałunek, ale…  
– Oczywiście – powtórzyła Carina.  
Zamieszkała z rodziną Turnerów jako pełnoprawny członek rodziny. Dostała swój własny pokój (skromny, ale z regałem na książki, nawet częściowo wypełnionym), jednak tuż obok pokoju Henry’ego. Książki okazały się głównie francuskimi romansami, więc kilka pierwszych nocy Carina przewracała się z boku na bok, próbując skoncentrować uwagę na umiarkowanie porywającej lekturze, i wysyłając Henry’emu telepatyczny przekaz „Oboje jesteśmy dziećmi piratów, a poza tym już widziałeś moje łydki, więc może przestaniesz udawać chłopca z zasadami?”. Nie, żeby Carina wierzyła w telepatię. Ale co szkodzi spróbować? Sytuacji nie ratował fakt, że na dole państwo Turnerowie nie mogli się nacieszyć świeżo odzyskanym szczęściem rodzinnym. I to było słychać. „Rozumiem, że mnie szanujesz, drogi chłopcze”, myślała Carina pod adresem Henry’ego. „Ale naprawdę nikomu ani korona, ani wianek z głowy nie spadnie, jeśli przynajmniej przyjdziesz ze mną porozmawiać!”.  
Tak minął pierwszy tydzień. Potem Carina uznała, że trzeba brać sprawy w swoje ręce. Było kilka minut po północy, gdy dla zachowania minimum przyzwoitości zarzuciła szlafroczek na koszulę nocną, chwyciła świecę z metalową podstawką za uszko i zapukała do pokoju Henry’ego. Zastała go pochylonego nad sekretarzykiem, z piórem w dłoni, robiącego notatki z łacińskiego dziełka, które już po kilku pierwszych linijkach zidentyfikowała jako „De revolutionibus orbium coelestium”.  
– Co ty wyprawiasz?! – spytała z pretensją, która zaskoczyła nawet ją samą.  
– Nadrabiam zaległości. – Spłoszony Henry posłał dziewczynie przepraszający uśmiech. – Żeby dotrzymać ci kroku… albo przynajmniej nie zostać za bardzo w tyle… – Jego spojrzenie było czułe, choć wyraźnie zmęczone. Carina poczuła, że oblewa się rumieńcem. I nie był to ten typ zawstydzenia, na który miała ochotę.  
– Wybacz, ja nie w tym sensie… Tylko… nie śpisz jeszcze?  
– Ty chyba też? – Henry odbił pytanie.  
Bo twoi rodzice dokazują, miała ochotę zripostować, ale byłoby to zdecydowanie w złym guście. Poza tym przypomniała sobie, że Henry nie odpowiedział na jej pukanie do drzwi. Sama weszła. Nie usłyszał jej kroków, gdy zbliżała się do biurka, więc pewnie skrzypienie i jęki na dole też do niego nie docierały. Podeszła tak blisko, a w ogóle nie. Może powinna była pocałować go w kark? Tylko wtedy pewnie wylałby atrament na notatki i książkę. A ten druk wyglądał na naprawdę stary, pewnie cenny…  
– Chciałam trochę poczytać przed snem – skłamała gładko Carina. Z lekką zazdrością uświadomiła sobie, że te ciekawsze książki Henry zgarnął do siebie. W stosiku na podłodze rozpoznała Giordana Bruna i Spinozę, a także swojego ukochanego Galileusza.  
– Ja też. – Henry popatrzył na nią z roztargnieniem i wrócił do traktatu toruńskiego kanonika.  
– Nawet się nie przebrałeś.  
– Dość późno chodzę spać – oświadczył Henry. A widząc, że brwi Cariny marszczą się, usta zaś rozciągają z długą kreskę, dodał pojednawczo: – Z tych już nie korzystam, chcesz jakąś? – I wskazał stosik książek po swojej lewej stronie.  
– Wezmę Spinozę – mruknęła Carina. Wyszła dość szybko, walcząc ze łzami. Nie wzruszenia, bynajmniej. Choć może powinna być wdzięczna, że Henry tak się zaangażował u uzupełnianie braków wykształcenia? Zwłaszcza że, sądząc po tematyce, robił to dla niej i dla ich wspólnej przyszłości? Ta myśl sprawiła jedynie, że Carina poczuła się jak ostania niewdzięcznica. Była wściekła – na siebie, na Henry’ego, na cały świat. Oczywiście nie zmrużyła oka, nawet gdy na dole zrobiło się cicho. Kilka razy wstawała, uchylała drzwi i wyglądała w kierunku pokoju Henry’ego. Łagodny blask świecy znaczył wąską szparę pod drzwiami aż do wschodu słońca. Raz przestraszyła się, że Henry zasnął, nie zgasiwszy kaganka, i gotów jest spłonąć (razem z zabytkowym Kopernikiem!!!), ale gdy podeszła, słyszała szelest stronic i kroki po pokoju.  
Carina postanowiła robić dobrą minę do złej gry. Tak czy owak, Henry nie straci, jeśli przestudiuje kilka ważnych traktatów – a ona przecież nie chce mieć męża nieuka. Za jakiś czas znudzi mu się Kopernik. Albo trafi na zagadnienie dość trudne, by poprosić ją, Carinę, o pomoc. Rano nie zszedł na śniadanie, widać więc ostatecznie jednak się położył. Nie będzie mu na samym początku wspólnego mieszkania – kątem u teściów – regulować rytmu dobowego. Robotnicy z sennego Sant Martin też zbierali się niemrawo, więc poranki i tak upływały Carinie na kreśleniu planów i konsultowaniu ich ze starym Swiftem. Tak minął pierwszy miesiąc. Nic się nie zmieniło, nic nie wskazywało, by cokolwiek miało się zmienić. Ale skoro Henry zasłabł…To był chyba dobry moment, by podzielić się tymi obserwacjami z Elizabeth. Mimo łączącej je wspólnoty dusz – czy może raczej zbieżności poglądów i charakterów – panna Barbossa i pani Turner pewnych tematów nie poruszały. Było na to… no, jeszcze odrobinę za wcześnie. Ale Carina uznała, że nie ma co owijać w bawełnę. Miejmy nadzieję, że Elizabeth nie uzna tych nocnych odwiedzin w pokoju jej syna za jakieś karygodne naruszenie zasad gościnności, przyzwoitości czy czego tam…  
– Pani wie, że Henry kiepsko sypia, prawda?  
– O ile w ogóle... – westchnęła Elizabeth. – Tak. Jako dziecko też tak miał. Pochłaniały go baśnie, legendy, podania… Ciągle wypytywał o tatę. Historia „Latającego Holendra” nadała kształt jego tęsknocie. Finał znasz. – Elizabeth uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Przystanęła, żeby nabrać tchu. Jednak w słońcu nad Sant Martin jej uśmiech zbladł natychmiast. – Ale teraz coś się zmieniło. – Ostrzegawczo zniżyła głos. – Henry… Mam wrażenie, że Henry się boi.  
– Czego? – spytała Carina z przekąsem. Wcale nie chciała zdradzać rozgoryczenia. Tylko nie umiała nad sobą zapanować. – Ciemności?  
– Snów – odpowiedziała Elizabeth. – Widziałam go raz, jak przysnął nad książką. – Na te słowa Carina wzdrygnęła się. Jaki posag musiała mieć pani kowalowa, skoro w tym domu ludzie chodzą z książkami ot tak sobie i nawet na nich polegują? Dziewczyna szybko odgoniła od siebie tego zielonookiego chochlika. Rodziny się nie wybiera. – Było wczesne popołudnie. Nie wiedziałam, że ma za sobą ciężką noc, choć mogłam się tego domyśleć. Chciałam obudzić go i poprosić, aby wszedł do wnętrza domu, zanim dostanie tam na patio porażenia słonecznego. Nagle Henry zaczął coś mruczeć, a kiedy podeszłam bliżej, zerwał się na równe nogi, zrzucając książkę z kolan…  
– Nic jej się nie stało? – jęknęła Carina. – Znaczy jemu? – poprawiła się.  
– Na grzbiecie ma teraz lekkie obtarcia – odpowiedziała machinalnie Elizabeth, niezbyt zaskoczona priorytetami przyszłej synowej. – Ale Henry był blady jak ściana i przerażony, jakby zobaczył ducha.  
– On chyba lubi duchy – zauważyła Carina. Znów miała ochotę sama sobie wymierzyć kopniaka w kostkę za niepotrzebne uszczypliwości. Wolała nie pamiętać, jak sama zareagowała na spotkanie z załogą „Cichej Marii”. No ale pierwszy raz jest zawsze najtrudniejszy.  
– Widać nie każde. – Elizabeth puściła drobną złośliwość dziewczyny mimo uszu. – Najgorsze, że obecności zjaw nie da się racjonalnie wyjaśnić.  
Carina zamrugała. Słowa, które padły z Elizabeth, były dokładnie tym, co sama powtarzała z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy, nim poszukiwania ojca nie zaprowadziły ją do Trójzębu Posejdona (o konfrontacji z zombie, piratami, widmowym okrętem i resztą inwentarza nie wspominając). „Sama chciałam to powiedzieć” walczyło o lepsze z „Sama chciałabym tak powiedzieć, ale nie mogę, bo empiria udowodniła…”.  
– To, że czegoś nie widać, nie znaczy, że tego nie ma – mruknęła Carina z poczuciem lekkiego déjà vu.  
– Naturalnie. – Elizabeth podkasała suknię. Była gotowa iść, a nawet biec, dalej. Nie przerywając rozmowy. – Tyle że Henry coś widział. Bez cienia wątpliwości widział w śnie coś, czego wolałby nie zobaczyć. Coś albo kogoś.  
– Kogoś? – powtórzyła Carina, doganiając Elizabeth.  
– Poza tym żadna zjawa nie ma prawa nikogo męczyć… – I Elizabeth znowu przystanęła dla zaczerpnięcia snu. Czasami zapominała, że nie ma już dwudziestu lat. Od kolejnych dwudziestu lat.  
– Nie ma prawa… bo to nieracjonalne czy niesprawiedliwe? – zagadała Carina, która zazwyczaj niechętnie łączyła perspektywę etyczną z epistemologiczną. Teraz jednak próbowała ustalić, czy koszmary dręczące Henry’ego mogą mieć naprawdę coś wspólnego z mocami nadprzyrodzonymi („Cóż za niedorzeczność”, powiedziałaby jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu), a jeśli już, to czym sobie jej śliczny chłopiec na to zasłużył?  
– Nie ma prawa… – szepnęła Elizabeth. –… bo zniszczyliście Trójząb Posejdona, a tym samym zdjęliście wszystkie klątwy… z Willa… znaczy z Williama, z „Latającego Holendra”, z tamtych biednych Hiszpanów…  
Carina zatrzymała się znowu, oparła o murek oddzielający czyjś ogródek warzywny od głównej uliczki tej zapylonej mieściny, próbowała złapać oddech i zebrać myśli. Przed chwilą chyba się przesłyszała.  
– Pani powiedziała… „biednych”?  
– Owszem. – Zaskoczyła ją pewność i stanowczość w głosie Elizabeth. – Rozumiem twoje uczucia, Carino, ale kiedy spojrzysz na sprawę spokojniej, kierując się bardziej rozumem, niż sercem, w mig pojmiesz, że mam rację.  
Czego jak czego, ale takiego wyrzutu Carina nigdy by się nie spodziewała. Przez chwilę mierzyła wzrokiem krótkie cienie palm na ścianie sąsiedniego budynku. Dom jest już niedaleko, stwierdziła w myślach, i znów poczuła dławiący żal do losu. Dom! Dom, którego nigdy nie miała. A mogła mieć! Gdy wreszcie, po tylu latach studiów, badań, poszukiwań wreszcie odnalazła ojca…! „Biedni Hiszpanie”?!  
– Wiem, że ty akurat nie jesteś im nic winna – kontynuowała Elizabeth. Wzrok miała pusty, daleki. – Ale proszę, bądź nadal rozsądną dziewczyną, taką, jaką znam.  
Carina zaniemówiła. Nikt jeszcze nie apelował do niej, by zachowywała się rozsądnie. Przeciwnie, to żelazna logika i całkowity brak zaufania dla wszelkich irracjonalności budziły przeważnie sprzeciw otoczenia. Kto to widział, żeby kobieta zajmowała się jakimiś matematycznymi zawiłościami, skoro wystarczy kierować się sercem i intuicją. Szkoda, że nie instynktem macierzyńskim, do licha. Albo stadnym, jak większość tych potulnych owieczek i skończonych baranów! A teraz… teraz Elizabeth prosiła Carinę, żeby była rozsądna?  
– Przecież oleju w głowie ci nie brakuje. Dlatego nie osądzaj po pozorach. I ucz się na błędach. Najlepiej cudzych.  
Carinie zdawało się, że sylwetka Elizabeth momentalnie przygarbiła się, jakby kobieta dźwigała na barkach ogromne brzemię – niesprawiedliwie wydanego wyroku. Carinę wielokrotnie oskarżano o dziwactwa, czary, chorobę psychiczną, czary, bezduszność, oziębłość, wyrachowanie, znowu czary… Póki ją tylko obmawiano i wytykano palcami, ale nie obrzucano resztkami jedzenia ani kamieniami, a tym bardziej nie próbowano powiesić, Carina przyjmowała to wszystko ze stoickim spokojem. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że bycie fałszywie oskarżonym to ciężar przykry, ale niedotykający jej najgłębszej istoty. Uprzykrzony, czasem niebezpieczny. Bo, owszem, ci ludzie mogli ją zabić. Ale nie mogli jej zranić. Nie mogli ją pozbawić spokoju serca i jasności umysłu. Co innego samemu pomylić się w osądzie. Wydać wyrok na niewinnego człowieka. Czy to miała na myśli Elizabeth? Ale nawet jeśli… co ją obchodzą jacyś przeklęci, nieżyjący od dwudziestu lat Hiszpanie?!  
– Pani Turner?  
Elizabeth wzdrygnęła się. Oddychała ciężko. Na jej policzki wypłynął niezdrowy rumieniec. Teraz wyglądała na swoje lata.  
– Wybacz. – Elizabeth wyprostowała się. Odruchowo poprawiła włosy. – To nie jest rozmowa na teraz.  
– I chyba nie dotyczy Hiszpanów? – spytała Carina.  
– Owszem, dotyczy, chociaż nie tylko ich. Ale teraz musimy się pośpieszyć, Henry jest cierpiący – zażądała Elizabeth tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Nie był to głos żony kowala.  
Zanim dotarły na miejsce, Carina zdążyła spytać tylko o jedno:  
– Więc… Henry nie mógł paść ofiarą klątwy, bo zniszczenie Trójzębu Posejdona oznaczało koniec klątw? A jeśli… – Carina przygryzła wargi. Nie wierzyła, że to powie: – …jeśli to jakaś nowa klątwa?  
– Nie sądzę – powiedziała Elizabeth z zaskakującą pewnością w głosie. Myślałby kto, westchnęła w duchu Carina – ni to z irytacją, ni z ulgą – że co najmniej pani komodorowa!  
Przy łóżku Henry’ego zastały Williama, miejscową zielarkę („nieszkodliwą”, jak miała okazję przekonać się Carina) i, co zaskoczyło je najbardziej, marynarza nazwiskiem Gibbs, wiernego (powiedzmy) druha kapitana Jacka Sparrowa.  
– Coś mówił? – zapytała Elizabeth, ruchem głowy wskazując swojego pierworodnego.  
– Od twojego wyjścia? Raczej niewiele. – William sięgnął po skrawek papieru leżący na sekretarzyku. Carina uniosła brwi. Czego jeszcze nie wiedziała o całym zajściu? – Coś jakby: „Patrz przed siebie”. – Była to rada równie dobra jak każda inna. Tylko czemu Henry miałby coś takiego krzyczeć…  
– …przez sen? – upewniła się Carina. William pokiwał głową. – Co mówił wcześniej?  
– Zapisałem to. Niestety… – William podał dziewczynie wielokrotnie składany i rozkładany pergamin. – Wygląda na to, że bredził zupełnie bez sensu. Jednak Elizabeth nalegała…  
– Owszem, nalegałam.  
– …aby notować każde słowo, nawet najdziwniejsze. To może być język, którego nie znamy. Spędziłem na pokładzie statku… cóż, prawdopodobnie więcej czasu, niż zamierzałem – powiedział William z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Carina dostrzegła kątem oka i gdzieś na obrzeżach zarejestrowała, że pod wpływem tego uśmiechu ostre spojrzenie Elizabeth łagodnieje. To chyba nie był ten wybór, którego pani kowalowa żałowała. – Jednak… – William w zamyśleniu potarł niepokaźny zarost. – …jednak możliwe, że nie opanowałem dość dobrze żeglarskiego żargonu… Dlatego posłałem po pana Gibbsa…  
Marynarz zerwał się z krzesełka, zasalutował i ukłonił głęboko – oczywiście bardziej w kierunku Elizabeth. O obecności Cariny przypomniał sobie chwilę później, co zaowocowało mniej zamaszystym ukłonem, za to również – nerwowym gmeraniem w kieszeni.  
– Tak po prawdzie… – wyjąkał pan Gibbs – …to mam też interes do panny, panno Smyth…  
– Barbossa – poprawiła Carina.  
– …osa… – mruknął Gibbs pojednawczo. – Panienka się zna na gastronomii.  
– Astronomii.  
– …omi – przytaknął Gibbs. Więc może panienka będzie wiedziała, czemu to ustrojstwo się popsuło. – I wyciągnął z kieszeni stary kompas. Czyżby ten, który należał do Jacka Sparrowa?  
Carina ostrożnie uniosła wieczko, zmierzyła wzrokiem blat z różą wiatrów, wstała i przespacerowała się po pokoju.  
– Nie, wszystko w porządku. Wskazuje północ.  
Na te słowa pan Gibbs bezceremonialnie wyrwał jej z rąk instrument. Odwrócił się twarzą do ściany, wykonał półobrót, zamrugał i jęknął z pretensją:  
– Dalej wskazuje północ.  
William wziął kompas w swoje ręce.  
– Wskazuje Elizabeth – oświadczył. Kiedy jednak Elizabeth zrobiła kilka kroków w bok, a igła ani drgnęła, skapitulował. – No nie, faktycznie wskazuje północ.  
– Czyli wszystko działa – podsumowała Carina.  
– Czyli nic nie działa – Gibbs i państwo Turnerowi krzyknęli gromkim chórem.  
– Nie pamiętasz, panienko? – jęknął Gibbs. – Ten kompas miał wskazywać to, czego najbardziej pragnie jego właściciel. A tak się stało, że trafił do mnie. Po prawdzie, to najpierw niespecjalnie się nim zająłem. Biedny Jack, pokój jego pirackiej duszy… Myślałem o nim, więc kompas nic specjalnego by mi nie pokazał. Bo niby co miał mi pokazać? W górę, żeby ten nasz kapitan łachudra do piekła nie trafił i żeby go w czyśćcu za długo nie trzymali? Na karczmę, że na trzeźwo to tego nie idzie wytrzymać? Tyle wiem i bez kompasu, panienko. Ale gdy już się nieco uspokoiłem… i wytrzeźwiałem… przeprowadziłem w domu mały eksperyment.  
– Eksperyment? – spytała Carina, raczej z grzeczności, bo zauważyła, że przy wypowiadaniu tego trudnego słówka Gibbs aż pokraśniał z dumy. Chyba próbował jej zaimponować.  
– Aye, aye, panienko. Z kufelkiem piwa, zsiadłym mlekiem i kaczką pieczoną. Po prawdzie, to się żeśmy na tę kaczkę z chłopakami złożyli, bo mnie samego nie byłoby stać na takie frykasy… – Na południu stała kaczka, na wschodzie piwko, a na zachodzie zsiadłe mleko, specjalnie dla Marty’ego…  
– I co wskazał kompas?  
– Północ – skwitował smętnie Gibbs.  
– Uważam, że zostaliście oszukani – powiedziała Elizabeth. Carina drgnęła. Czy godzinę temu również nie uznała, że coś się w jej rachubach rozpaczliwie nie zgadza?  
– Oszukani? Znaczy kaczka była żylasta, piwo sikacz, a w mleku utopiła się mucha? – dopytywał Gibbs.  
– Powiedziano wam, że Trójząb Posejdona zdejmuje wszystkie klątwy, czyż nie? – Elizabeth nie zaszczyciła Gibbsa odpowiedzią. Patrzyła na Williama i Carinę.  
– A spadła na nas klątwa żylastej kaczki? – Gibbs nie dawał za wygraną.  
– Kompas kapitana Jacka nie działa – ciągnęła Elizabeth. – Jack nie żyje.  
– To przez kaczkę? – spytał Gibbs.  
– Teraz mówiłam o małpie – wyjaśniła Elizabeth.  
– A ja o kaczce – zaznaczył Gibbs.  
Elizabeth posłała Carinie błagalne spojrzenie.  
– Trójząb Posejdona został złamany… – Carina zamyśliła się. – Przeklęci Hiszpanie wrócili do swojej ludzkiej postaci. „Latający Holender” wypłynął z dna morza, a jego załoga przestała podlegać klątwie. Potem… zginął mój ociec…  
– Przepraszam, Carino… – Will zaczął bardzo nieśmiało. – Ale musisz o czymś wiedzieć. Twój ojciec nie zginął wtedy, pod wodą, ratując cię… ratując was przed Salazarem, jak opowiadał mi Henry.  
– Słucham? – przez chwilę w oczach Cariny rozbłysła jakaś straceńcza radość, obłąkana nadzieja. Po chwili wzrok dziewczyny przygasł. – Ależ nie. Zginął. Widziałam to na własne oczy.  
– Owszem, ale nie po raz pierwszy…– wyjaśnił Will i trącił łokciem pana Gibbsa. Marynarz odpowiedział mu spojrzeniem pełnym wyrzutu, ale podjął trud dalszych wyjaśnień.  
– Aye, panienko. Tak po prawdzie, to kapitan Jack wcześniej wpakował mu kulkę między oczy.  
– Słucham?!  
– Znaczy, tego… – Gibbs aż się skulił pod gradobiciem z oczu panny Barbossy. – Tak między nami, to trochę mu się jednak należało, skoro wcześniej Barbossa…  
– Kapitan Barbossa! – ryknęła Carina.  
– Otóż wcale nie, panienko, wtedy akurat nie kapitan. Barbossa zabrał naszemu kapitanowi statek i wysadził go na bezludnej wyspie. To stare dzieje i nie należy źle mówić o zmarłych, panienko. Ale potem Jack dziesięć lat trzymał ten pistolet z jedną kulą, żeby dorwać skórkowańca i…  
Carina omiotła wściekłym wzrokiem zebrane w pokoju towarzystwo.  
– Wiedzieliście?!  
– Że twój ojciec nie był wzorem cnót? A i owszem – potwierdziła Elizabeth. – Choć mogę cię zapewnić, że wobec kobiet zachowywał się z nienaganną uprzejmością i galanterią. Nie jesteś więc owocem gwałtu ani…  
William położył dłoń na ramieniu żony. Elizabeth urwała w pół zdania. Po policzkach Cariny płynęły łzy.  
– Mój ojciec…  
– Cóż, panienko. Był piratem – przyznał Gibbs.  
– Ale takim z klasą – dodała Elizabeth. – O ile to wykonalne – dorzuciła. Łatwiej być uczciwym kowalem, więc ostatecznie z pewną ulgą powitała fakt, że William postanowił wrócić do starego rzemiosła i specjalizować się w broni białej.  
– Mój ojciec był… jakimś zombie?!  
– Och nie, nie, panienko – zapewnił Gibbs. – Po prostu Jack do niego strzelił, on się przekręcił, potem Jacka kraken zeżarł, zresztą z drobną pomocą pani Turner… Ale ostatecznie Tia Dalma, znaczy… y… to długa historia, więc może w skrócie powiem, że osoba dość wpływowa, aby załatwiać takie sprawy, ściągnęła go na naszą stronę… to jest do żywych. Znaczy waszego ojca, panienko, bo po Jacka to musieliśmy dopiero płynąc na kraniec świata, awanturować się z nim, wywrócić okręt… i kilka takich tam…  
– Chwileczkę… – Carina nie zrozumiała zbyt wiele z opowieści marynarza, ale wychwyciła coś, co ją zaniepokoiło. – Mój ojciec… już raz umarł. Jack Sparrow też. A mój Jack? Znaczy małpka?  
– Panienko, kogo obchodzi jakaś brudna mał…– Gibbs wzdrygnął się pod spojrzeniem Elizabeth. – Znaczy małpa imieniem Jack nie umarła dwa razy, bo Jack do niej, za przeproszeniem panienki, trochę strzelał. Raz w celach demonstracyjnych – zaznaczył marynarz. – Więc po prawdzie, to nie liczyłem, ale…  
– Więcej niż raz? – dopytywała Carina.  
– Zdecydowanie.  
Elizabeth posłała Carinie triumfujące spojrzenie. Czyli już rozgryzła zagadkę.  
– Co oznacza…– zaczęła ostrożnie panna Barbossa. – … że i mój ojciec, i Jack, i Jack Sparrow… tak naprawdę nie żyli od bardzo dawna?  
Gibbs podrapał się po nosie.  
– No nie wiem, panienko. My tu mamy rozróżnienie między umarłymi na amen a umarłymi nieumarłymi, i takimi pod klątwą i…  
– Mój ojciec ginie w morskiej kipieli. Kapitan Sparrow umiera na niezidentyfikowaną chorobę. Odchodzi Jack, wcześniej zdrów jak ryba…  
– Myślałem, że mówimy o małpie... – zastrzegł Gibbs. – Chociaż gubiłem się w okolicach kaczki…  
– …a magiczny kompas przestaje działać. – Carina ujęła się pod boki. – Jaki z tego wniosek, panowie?  
– …że kaczka była żylasta? – zaryzykował Gibbs.  
William pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem:  
– Chcecie powiedzieć… że ty i Henry…  
– Złamaliśmy Trójząb Posejdona. Zdjęliśmy klątwę… Wszystkie możliwe klątwy. Ale nie tylko. My… odczarowaliśmy świat.  
– Z tego, co kapitan Jack opowiadał o panienki łydkach, to raczej oczarowaliście, przynajmniej panienka, ale po prawdzie, to nie bardzo zrozumiałem. – I Gibbs wzruszył ramionami.  
– Trójząb Posejdona miał obdarzyć swojego właściciela magiczną mocą nad oceanem, tak? Zniszczenie Trójzębu miało zapewnić zdjęcie klątwy. Ale ostatecznie oznaczało, że magiczna moc znika z oceanu… znika z całego naszego świata… Że wszystkie morskie podania, legendy, wierzenia… stają się tylko zwykłym zabobonem…  
– No w sumie… – Gibbs zamyślił się głęboko. – Czyli teraz nasz świat wygląda tak… jak się panience wydawało, że zawsze wyglądał, nie? To chyba dobrze, co? Więc czemu panienka płacze?  
Elizabeth zwiesiła głowę.  
– Carino, jest mi niezmiernie przykro z powodu twojego ojca. I jego małpki. Co do kapitana Jacka Sparrowa, możesz mi wierzyć, że nie był taki zły, na jakiego wyglądał, a i wyglądać nie wyglądał najgorzej… – Tu Elizabeth chrząknęła. – Jednakowoż… w ostatecznym rozrachunku… chyba dobrze się stało? – I objęła delikatnie szlochającą dziewczynę. Ta wtuliła się w ramiona Elizabeth jak dziecko przestraszone, że stłukło ulubiony wazon mamy. – Pomyśl, Carino… Twój ojciec na pewno bardzo cię kochał. I również dlatego nie chciał, abyś znała go jako pirata. Ale nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez morza, bez statku… Nie sądzę, by pozwolono mu zacząć od nowa. Gdyby oddał się w ręce sprawiedliwości, prawdopodobnie trafiłby na stryczek. Jak zresztą i William, gdyby nie uznano go za martwego już dawno. Ten świat, z magią czy bez, nadal jest naszym światem, i musimy sobie w nim radzić takimi narzędziami, jakie dostaliśmy. Masz wiedzę, której nikt cię nie pozbawi. Masz nas. I… spójrz na to z lepszej strony. Skoro klątw już nie ma, niemożliwe, aby ktoś przeklął Henry’ego. A więc wyleczymy go zwykłymi racjonalnymi metodami. Znajdziemy odpowiednie lekarstwo, zapewnimy odpoczynek…  
Carina poczuła, że jej policzki płoną. Wyswobodziła się z uścisku Elizabeth. Podeszła do łózka, z uwagą poprawiła kompres na czole chłopaka. Słuchając historii na temat swojego ojca, zapomniała o bożym świecie. O Henrym, prawdę mówiąc, też. Jeśli Elizabeth miała rację, to zniknięcie magii faktycznie było dobrą wiadomością. Jeśli…  
Carina pobladła. Zakryła usta dłonią. Żeby nie krzyczeć. Albo nie wymiotować. Elizabeth też zrozumiała. Ścisnęła ramię Williama ze wszystkich sił.  
– Spokojnie. – William pogładził Elizabeth po włosach tak czule, że Carina aż się zawstydziła. Tego widoku. Tamtej myśli. – Jeszcze tu jestem. Zdjęcie klątwy przywróciło mnie do życia. Jeśli miałbym umrzeć, to chyba od razu, prawda? – i roześmiał się, nieszczerze i niepewnie.  
– O…oczywiście. Na pewno! – powiedziała Elizabeth tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.  
– A Henry wydobrzeje. Przecież nie ciążyła na nim żadna klątwa… poza nieobecnym ojcem. – Głos Williama zdradzał narastająca panikę.  
– Ten Hiszpan… – jęknęła Carina. – Przecież go opętał…!  
– Ale zaraz puścił, prawda? Henry odzyskał przytomność… – Elizabeth myślała gorączkowo. Próbowała wyłuskać ze wcześniejszych opowieści Henry’ego i Cariny wszystkie potrzebne informacje. – To wszystko działo się jeszcze przed złamaniem Trójzębu…  
– Właśnie…– dorzuciła Carina. – Magia tak nie działa!  
Gibbs pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.  
– Panienka jest bardzo mądra. Ale skąd niby panienka wie, jak działa magia?  
Carina przygryzła wargę. To było zaskakująco trafne. Nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Zresztą i ta nie zdążyłaby. Henry jęknął głośno. Już klęczała przy jego posłaniu, próbując wyłapać choćby strzępki słów z dziwnego mamrotania nieprzytomnego chłopaka.  
– Co on powiedział? – spytał William, łapiąc za pióro i papier.  
– Nie jestem pewna… Znam cztery języki, ale nigdy nie słyszałam czegoś podobnego…  
– Co on powiedział? – Elizabeth powtórzyła pytanie. Ostro i władczo. Tym razem tonem samej królowej brytyjskiej.  
Carina wzdrygnęła się. Jej oczy, wielkie i puste, zdradzały prawdziwy strach. Znacznie gorszy niż ten przed rozzłoszczoną Elizabeth. Czyli grozę w czystej postaci.  
– Powiedział… Ale nic z tego nie pojmuję… Powiedział: „Nie jesteśmy na autostradzie”.

***  
– Słońce moich nocy, księżycu moich dni, pierwsza gwiazdko na wieczornym niebie, biała pianko na porannej kawie! Jesteś najprzystojniejszą mumią, jaką widziałem w całej National Gallery! Choćbyś miał cały czas chodzić w masce lorda Vadera, pamiętaj, że zawsze będę po twojej stronie mocy! Wracaj szybko do nas, dzieciaki się martwią i trochę je wena ponosi w kolorystyce aniołków dla pani Scotty…  
Nicolas Cheung, doktor prowadzący, spojrzał na Jacka Sparrowa z mieszaniną podziwu i przerażenia. Nie tylko dlatego, że mężczyzna z dredami wygłosił swoją mowę z prędkością karabinu maszynowego i prawie na jednym wydechu. Doktor Cheung widział już wiele nietypowych reakcji na stres. Jednak rzadko kto zachowywał się w ten sposób na oddziale intensywnej terapii.  
– I pamiętaj, że bardzo, bardzo cię kocham – dorzucił Jack, nachylając się nad łóżkiem.  
Odpowiedziało mu coś na kształt warczenia. Albo gulgotania.  
– Panie doktorze…. – Jack spojrzał niepewnie w bok. – Czy on mnie słyszy?  
– Prawdopodobnie. Sądząc po rezonansie fal magnetycznych…  
– Ale nie może mówić z powodu tego…. inhalatora?  
– To jest maska tlenowa, panie Sparrow. Z nebulizatorem.  
– Aha.  
Mężczyzna wbił wzrok w seledynowe płytki PCV pod swoimi stopami. Doktor Cheung sprawdził raz jeszcze, czy ma w kieszeni odpowiedni zapas chusteczek higienicznych. Czasami nawet na ich oddziale zapominano o takich drobiazgach. Zbliżył się ostrożnie do Jacka. Wiedział doskonale, że najpewniej żadne z wyjaśnień, których udzielił przed wejściem na salę, nie dotarły jeszcze do świadomości mężczyzny. Był przygotowany na powtórzenie drugi i trzeci raz, jakie są prognozy, jakie szanse na rehabilitację, jakie jeszcze zabiegi należy wykonać, gdy stan zdrowia pacjenta się ustabilizuje.  
Jack Sparrow milczał. Doktor Cheung sprawdził jeszcze raz, dla porządku, wszystkie odczyty. Potem wolno, krok za krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi. Wolał jednak nie wychodzić z sali przed Jackiem. Nigdy nie wiadomo, do czego rozpacz może pchnąć człowieka.  
– Pan wybaczy, mam obchód… – oświadczył wreszcie, zrezygnowany, po dziesięciu minutach, podczas których gość nie reagował na znaczące spojrzenia i pochrząkiwania. – A nie mogę pana tu zostawić…  
– Oczywiście… – Jack machinalnie skinął głową. Dał się wyprowadzić na korytarz. Usiadł ciężko.  
– Tu nie palimy – przypomniał na wszelki wypadek doktor Cheung, bo uznał, że pacjent wygląda na takiego, który chciałby co najmniej zapalić.  
– Ja w ogóle nie palę. – Jack uśmiechnął się słabo. – Mąż mi zabronił.

***  
Wspomnienia wracały falami. I najwyraźniej podlegały tym samym magnetycznym siłom Księżyca. Miały swoje przypływy i odpływy. Nie czekały, aż świadomość Jacka wszystko zarejestruje. Większość dotyczyła ich wspólnego życia w Alabamie. Były jednak i inne wspomnienia – jak szybki z zupełnie innego witraża, jak fragmenty zupełnie innej układanki. Przebłyski rzeczywistości wykraczającej poza dobrze znany świat Jacka. Obce krajobrazy i przestwór, i wielki błękit nad nim, pod nim. Gwar ludów i języków. Smaki i zapachy, których nie miał prawa czuć. Nieznajome, ale dziwnie swojskie twarze. Jack miał nadzieję, że te odpryski złożą się w spójną całość. Ale wyglądało na to, że pochodziły z wielu różnych porządków. Jakby ktoś ich w miarę jednak spokojne życie na Loyola Drive zmienił w puzzle, rozsypał, a potem wymieszał z kilkoma… albo kilkunastoma… innymi kompletami. To było coś znacznie gorszego niż złamane serce albo zrujnowane życie. To było tyle żyć… i tyle serc… startych na proch.  
A jednak Jack nie tracił nadziei. W tym szaleństwie musiała być metoda. I była. Jack uśmiechnął się w duchu. Ta metoda również powstała na bazie wspomnień. Jednego z tych, które wypłynęło z głębin niepamięci, gdy Jack podpisywał umowę wynajmu auta w zakładzie współpracującym z ich ubezpieczycielem. Wizyta w muzeum. Bądźmy szczerzy – czy mogło wyniknąć coś dobrego z ich wizyty w muzeum? Jack nudził się jak mops. A jeśli już zainteresował go jakiś szczegół, nie był to bynajmniej ten detal, na który sam Armando zwróciłby uwagę albo chciał, żeby Jack zwracał uwagę. Zwłaszcza głośno.  
– Ale czemu te posągi mają dziurki? – pytał na przykład Jack. Pilnująca eksponatów ochroniarka posyłała Armandowi karcące spojrzenie: „Pilnuj pan swojego kolegi.” Ewentualnie: „Pilnuj pan swojego syna, rozumiem, że się cieszycie, skoro wreszcie wypuścili go z poprawczaka, ale trzeba było iść do zoo albo na kręgle”.  
– Jakie znowu dziurki? – Armando zniżył głos. Żeby nie przeszkadzać innym gościom oglądającym rokokowe obrazy w ciężkich ramach i jońskie wazy u urwanymi uszami. A także, by zasygnalizować, że Jack chyba nie potrafi się zachować. I że już piąty raz, odkąd weszli do sali ze stałą ekspozycją, Jack wyraża swoje wątpliwości na całe gardło, i że zaraz ich stąd wyrzucą, i…  
– No, na ptaszkach – wyjaśnił Jack, na wszelki wypadek pokazując palcem w kierunku rzeźby przypominająca niezbyt udaną kopię „Dawida”. Wszystkie wycieczki szkolne odwróciły się w ich kierunku. Chwilowo Dawidem i jego dziurkami nikt poza Jackiem nie był specjalnie zainteresowany.  
– I to zupełnie nie tam, gdzie trzeba – dodał Jack, tym razem szeptem. Teatralnym szeptem.  
Armando poczuł, że boli go głowa. Chwilę zbierał myśli. Zabijanie Jacka na oczach tylu świadków mogłoby się skończyć źle, robienie karczemnej awantury w okolicy waz jońskich również. Jesteśmy dorośli. Podobno. I kulturalni. Oby. Rozwiąże problem w oparciu o te dwa cokolwiek wątpliwe założenia. Wziął głęboki wdech. Zmusił się, by spojrzeć w kierunku wskazywanym przez Jacka, potem szybko odwrócił wzrok.  
– O ile mi wiadomo – powiedział głośno i wyraźnie – te rzeźby pochodziły z jednego z watykańskich kościołów. Było w zwyczaju, by ze względu na powagę miejsca zakrywać na rzeźbach wstydliwe partie ciała listkami figowymi wykonanymi ze złota. Tu prawdopodobnie listek figowy nie zachował się do naszych czasów, ale rzeźba nosi ślady wskazujące na sposób montowania takich elementów.  
I spojrzał hardo w kierunku ochroniarki. Kobieta pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową. Dzieciaki pokiwały głowami. Jedna z nauczycielek posłała Armandowi pełne zachwytu spojrzenie. To był świetny moment, żeby przejść do kolejnej ekspozycji.  
– Sally, ale dlaczego on jest taki blady? – spytał Jack, mierząc paluchem w jakiś obraz, tym razem na szczęście nie ukazujący genitaliów. Armando nie wiedział, czy śmiać się czy płakać. Co gorsza, jakaś mniej skostniała część duszy podpowiadała mu, że ta ciekawość świata jest przecież piękna i godna pochwały. Że świadomość własnej niewiedzy jest początkiem nauki. Że tak zaczynał Sokrates, ojciec filozofii… Że Jack jest bardzo bystry i mimo ewidentnych braków w edukacji szybko je uzupełni. I wcale, wcale a wcale nie szkodzi, że na razie robi im wstyd na całą Alabamę.  
– Perspektywa powietrzna – szepnął Armando. Właśnie ten szept zapamiętał Jack. Było w głosie Armanda coś z dumy. W pamięci Jacka doskonale zapisał się moment ulgi. Bo i owszem, w głębi serca obawiał się, tak troszeczkę, niezobowiązująco, że Armando może mieć już dość ich wspólnej wycieczki, a konkretnie to Jacka i jego pytań, po kokardę. Że teraz, gdy wokół nie ma ludzi (obie wycieczki szkolne nadal kontemplowały przyrodzenie niedoszłego Dawida), Armando się zwyczajnie na Jacka wydrze. Niekoniecznie podnosząc głos. Armando umiał wydzierać się, nie podnosząc głosu. Dlatego tak Jackowi ulżyło, że usłyszał coś na kształt odpowiedzi.  
– Oczywiście, mi corazón, ale co to jest? – spytał, tym razem naprawdę cicho, nachylając się konspiracyjnie w stronę Armanda.  
– Bardziej nasycone kolory oznaczają, że postacie lub przedmioty znajdują się na pierwszym planie, a delikatniejsze, bardziej stonowane barwy są zarezerwowane dla obiektów umiejscowionych dalej. Stopień nasycenia pozwala ocenić proporcje odległo...  
Bez małej bury oczywiście się nie obyło. Że sala z fotografiami fresków z Asyża też jest miejscem publicznym, a Armando tyle razy powtarzał, co wolno, a czego nie wolno Jackowi w miejscach publicznych, i wcale nie szkodzi, że akurat nikogo tam nie było, równie dobrze mogłaby iść za nimi ochrona i obie wycieczki, i czy Jack w ogóle myśli, a jeśli tak, to jakim organem i co w ogóle sobie myśli (itd.).  
– Pomyślałem, że jesteś bardzo mądry – odpowiedział Jack. – I bardzo piękny. I tak jakoś, powiedzmy że na fali entuzjazmu…  
– Wcale mnie nie słuchałeś.  
– Przeciwnie, słuchałem bardzo uważnie.  
– Przerwałeś mi.  
– Nie przerwałem. Nie ośmieliłbym się. W życiu! – Jack udał święte oburzenie. – Co najwyżej cię zakneblowałem, jeśli już musimy to rozpatrywać w takich kategoriach. Trochę się oddaliłeś od meritum, mój drogi. A skoro już zrozumiałem, co chcesz powiedzieć, uznałem, że możemy do tego meritum dojść razem…  
– Jack!  
Nie, nie kłamał. Wbrew temu, co sam sądził na temat swoich zdolności aktorskich, Jack nie potrafił kłamać zawsze i wszędzie. Trochę minął się z prawdą, faktycznie, bo nijak nie zamierzał przyznawać, że dziwnie go poruszył ton głosu Armanda i ta nieśmiała nadzieja, że Armando jest z niego dumny. Jack podpadł – raz, drugi, trzeci, dziesiąty. Ale w końcu zadał niegłupie pytanie i Armando ucieszył się, że go doedukuje, tak czy nie? Był zadowolony, że Jack spytał. I, choć potem nie mieli czasu wrócić do tej rozmowy, jednej z wielu, to Jack mógłby przysiąc, że zrozumiał. Perspektywę powietrzną też zrozumiał. Zrozumiał i zapamiętał – razem z tamtym szeptem i smakiem ust Armanda – dość wyraźnie, by teraz, tonąc w oceanie niepamięci, targany falami sprzecznych myśli, prześladowany koszmarami Jack mógł zacząć układać te puzzle według zasady perspektywy powietrznej.  
Blade dalej, powtarzał sobie Jack. Wyraźne bliżej. Tak wyglądał jego klucz w oddzielaniu wspomnień. Choć chciał wiedzieć – o sobie, o Sallym, o ich wspólnym życiu – jak najwięcej, jego pamięć miała ograniczoną pojemność, a rozeznanie – ograniczone zdolności przerobowe. Niektóre obrazy składały się z precyzyjnych linii, grubych konturów, miały w sobie światło i cień. Inne widział jak za mgłą. Jednym towarzyszyły smaki i zapachy, innym zaledwie niejasne poczucie, że kiedyś o tym słyszał, że już gdzieś to widział. Faktycznie, nie wysłuchał do końca tego, co Armando próbował mu powiedzieć o zależnościach między nasyceniem a wyobrażoną odległością obiektów na obrazie. Ale teraz ta wiedza również by się Jackowi nie przydała. Musiał najpierw ułożyć swój pierwszy plan. Musiał wiedzieć, jak wyglądało ich życie przed wypadkiem.  
Siedział uparcie na jednej z ławeczek umocowanych wzdłuż obu ścian korytarza. Drażniło go i raziło światło jarzeniówek, zapach środków dezynfekujących, biało-seledynowe ściany, cisza przerywana jedynie miarowym stukotem chodaków. Ta wielka zmowa przeciwko rzeczywistości, perfidne kłamstwo serwowane na wejściu w każdej placówce medycznej cywilizowanego świata. Mamy wszystko pod kontrolą. U nas ludzie nie umierają. Pewnie, cholera jasna, i frytki u was nie stygną.  
Jack zgarbił się, skulił, ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
Frytki zawsze stygną.  
Miał niejasne, ale i niezbywalne poczucie, że zbudował swoje życie na kłamstwie podobnym do tych pięknych, profesjonalnych, przyjaznych pacjentowi pozorów, otaczających go w genevskim szpitalu. Że Armando, jego najdroższy Armando, tak naprawdę nienawidzi Jacka z całego serca. I że Jack również…  
Tej myśli bał się najbardziej. Nie tego, że Armando może mieć go dość. Że straci cierpliwość i pośle Jacka na Kamczatkę. Że pokonają ich różnice – charakteru, doświadczeń, światopoglądów… Z tym Jack się akurat liczył. Liczył się, ale postanowił – kiedy? gdzie? – zawalczyć, by do tego nie dopuścić. Czasem jednak ogarniały go wątpliwości, czy jego zapał nie wygasł, czy jego decyzja była słuszna, a postanowienie niezachwiane. Jeśli którekolwiek z jego postanowień było niezachwiane, to właśnie ono.  
Jeśli…, powtórzył w myślach Jack. Jeśli.  
Skup się na pierwszym planie, upomniał sam siebie. Nie ma sensu rozgrzebywać wszystkiego naraz. Ta packa na muchy… Może to był jakiś dowcip? Piosenka, którą mieli wspólnie napisać, taki uroczy lovehate’owy tekścik, który wieńczy puenta o dopełnianiu się przeciwieństw i seks przy ścianie? Czy wyobraźnia Jacka nie pracowała często – za często – w ten sposób? Fakt, nie wszystko potrafił wyjaśnić. Był niemal pewien, że w jednym ze wspomnień Armando celuje do niego z muszkietu. Może to jakiś koszmar wywołamy maratonem ekranizacji dramatów historycznych Szekspira przygotowanych dla BBC? Armando to naprawdę urodzony sadysta, pomyślał Jack, poznałem od razu, gdy kazał mi obejrzeć „Lecą żurawie”… Ale zakuwanie w kajdany? Ja rozumiem te wszystkie konwencje, hasło bezpieczeństwa i te sprawy, ale takiego lochu to na pewno nie zorganizowaliśmy sobie w piwnicy, a prawdziwy zabytkowy loch chyba też podpada pod przestrzeń publiczną, no nie? Perspektywa powietrzna, do licha, Jack, skup się!  
I wtedy, jak wierny pies, na zawołanie, wróciło wspomnienie. To najpiękniejsze. Jedno z najpiękniejszych. Być może jedyne, w którym Jack miał graniczące ze stuprocentową pewnością przekonanie, że kocha i jest kochany, a co jeszcze ważniejsze – rozumie i jest rozumiany. Wspomnienie nie dotyczyło żadnego konkretnego wyznania – miłosne deklaracje nie były w ich stylu. Nie przywoływało ich pierwszego pocałunku, którego zresztą Jack nadal nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć. Nie wiązało się z ich pierwszą nocą – tamto, swoją drogą, nie należało do zbyt przyjemnych. Najpiękniejsze wspomnienie Jacka dotyczyło rozmowy, którą przeprowadzili po niecałym roku znajomości, siedząc na podłodze w salonie Armanda, nadal wśród kartonów z książkami, tylko nieznacznie poprzesuwanymi pod ściany, w bardzo celowej prowizorce, z której wreszcie wyłaniał się pewien zamysł.  
Omawiali wtedy swój projekt. Bo to jeszcze nie nazywało się „dom”. Ani „rodzina”, ani „związek”. Tylko „projekt”.  
– Chciałbym zapewnić im odpowiednie warunki do nauki – powiedział Armando. Był to fragment dłuższego wywodu, ale Jack zarejestrował właśnie te słowa. – Do rozwoju kompetencji społecznych. Taką bezpieczną przystań…  
– Spokojny port? – spytał Jack. Pamiętał, że w z jakiegoś powodu w jego głosie rozbrzmiewała gorycz. – To chyba powinieneś zostać grabarzem, mój drogi. – Tu pewnie pokręcił głową albo wzruszył ramionami. – Niebezpieczeństwa są naturalnym elementem życia. Nie uchronisz tych dzieciaków przed całym złem tego świata. Trzymając je w takich cieplarnianych warunkach, wychowasz same życiowe kaleki…  
Nie pamiętał, dlaczego tak się wtedy rozgadał. I czemu torpedował pomysł Armanda. Przecież nie dlatego, że sam nigdy wcześniej nie miał domu, a jakoś wyszedł na ludzi. Zwłaszcza że to ostanie założenie było cokolwiek wątpliwe. Gdyby nie Armando…  
– Spokojny port? – powtórzył Armando, jakby jego samego ta myśl zaskoczyła. I zniesmaczyła nie mniej niż Jacka. – O nie, mój drogi – powiedział. Jack pamiętał, że wówczas „mój drogi” było zwykłą figura retoryczną. Na pewno zostało wypowiedziane z przekąsem. – Raczej miejsce, gdzie można leczyć odniesione rany. W którym można naprawić połamana broń. I z którego można wyruszyć, by dalej walczyć ze złem…  
Jack zaśmiał się krótko. Przypominało to szczeknięcie psa uwiązanego za ogrodzeniem.  
– Walczyć ze złem? Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałeś. – Opar dłonie na kolanach, wychylił się do przodu. Sam użył niemal identycznego sformułowania. Ale tylko żartował. Posługiwał się metaforą. Hiperbolą, poetycką przesadą, do jasnej cholery! A Armando był, jak to on, śmiertelnie poważny. Jack śmiechem starał się zagłuszyć narastający strach. Nie wolno się tak odsłaniać, nie wolno… Kiedyż ten Armando wreszcie zrozumie, że jesteśmy tylko ludźmi? – I co, mój ty niepoprawny marzycielu? Chcesz zrobić z kilku sierotek Drużynę Pierścienia i…  
Umilkł. Czuł, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła.  
– Rivendell!  
Powiedzieli to jednocześnie. Tamtego dnia, w tamtej godzinie, kiedy popołudniowe słońce wlewało się do pustego salonu, przedmioty wokół nich zyskały barwę i wyraźny kontur, a serce Jacka wypełniła cisza. Te wielkie słowa – „chronić przed złem”, „walczyć ze złem” – miały swój sens, treść i ciężar właściwy rzeczywistości. Nie były i nigdy więcej nie miały być donkiszoterią jednego nazbyt romantycznego jak na swój wiek Hiszpana z Nowego Jorku. Wtedy wierzyli w nie obaj.  
Przez minutę, sekundę, mgnienie oka Jack popatrzył na Armanda jak nigdy wcześniej. A Armando odpowiedział tym samym spojrzeniem. I choć niemal natychmiast odwrócili wzrok, speszeni jak dwójka nastolatków, czuli obaj, że znaleźli nić porozumienia. Że ta nić poprowadzi ich przez labirynt i pozwoli bezpiecznie wrócić do domu. Tego dnia po raz pierwszy użyli słowa „dom”.


End file.
